<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По-французски by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364236">По-французски</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020'>fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mental Instability, Multiple Personality Disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спенсер не кажется Дереку странным. Ну, не больше, чем обычно. До поры до времени.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По-французски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В ту ночь Дерек делит со Спенсером один номер. Расследование — что уже становится привычным — тяжелое и выматывающее, поэтому под конец дня спать хочется сильнее, чем жить. Тем не менее, Дерек просыпается глубоко за полночь, жмурясь от яркого света, который пробивается сквозь приоткрытую дверь ванной. Прищурившись, он успевает рассмотреть прилизанную шевелюру Спенсера и, кажется, слишком довольно улыбающееся лицо. Тот при полном параде — и зачем только тащил с собой на дело такой пижонский костюм и белоснежную рубашку? — и задерживаться в номере не собирается. Дерек лишь хмыкает и поворачивается на другой бок, призывая сон вернуться. А Спенсер... Надо же мальчику когда-то становиться взрослым?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Впервые что-то неладное Дерек замечает месяцев через десять после этого. Спенсер как раз начинает беседу с очередной возможной свидетельницей преступления, которая оказывается француженкой. И Дерек уже почти готов позвать на помощь Прентисс, как понимает: Спенсер говорит по-французски так чисто, что можно только диву даться. Нет, их мальчик, конечно, все еще гений, да вот только... Да вот только даже скудного понимания французского Дереку хватает, чтобы уловить: Спенсер представляется белокурой красотке чужим именем.<p>«Je m'appelle Frank»<sup>1</sup> застывает в голове неприятным осадком. Когда спустя пару часов Дерек таки находит момент, чтобы поинтересоваться у Спенсера, что это было, тот абсолютно непонимающе на него смотрит, а после отмахивается и продолжает составлять географический профиль субъекта. Времени у них и правда на обсуждение немного. Поэтому чертово «Je m'appelle Frank» очень быстро затирается на общем фоне рабочих мыслей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующие полтора года проходят абсолютно спокойно, и Спенсер не кажется Дереку странным. Ну, не больше, чем обычно. А потом, во время очередного дела в Алабаме, Дерек просыпается утром и видит на соседней кровати другого человека.<p>У него — лицо и тело Спенсера, но манеры, повадки и даже мимика совершенно другие. Он едва прикрыт пушистым банным халатом, лениво листает какой-то дерьмовый журнальчик о моде, бормоча комментарии себе под нос, и закусывает очередную фразу — на французском, естественно, — клубникой со взбитыми сливками.</p><p>— Спенсер? — стараясь не делать резких движений, тихо зовет Дерек, приподнявшись с кровати.</p><p>Тот оборачивается, округлив глаза от искреннего удивления, а после, мигнув, растягивает губы, перепачканные сливками, в милейшей — у Дерека сводит челюсти — улыбке:</p><p>— Oh non! Vous avez tort. Je m'appelle Frank<sup>2</sup>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 (фр.) Меня зовут Фрэнк.<br/>2 (фр.) О нет! Вы ошиблись. Меня зовут Фрэнк.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>